The present invention relates to a unique novelty item for vending beverages and the like.
Entertainment is a major industry today. Each year countless people visit amusement parks, theaters, sporting events etc. As part of the visit many people purchase souvenir items to bring home as a memento of the trip. These souvenirs can vary in cost from a relatively nominal amount to very expensive. If there is one characteristic that defines the types of souvenir items that are available it is diversity. There is usual no uniform attribute that can describe these products. In fact the breadth of items offered at many tourist attractions can rival the offerings of a major department store. There, items available can range from the ubiquitous stuffed animals, clothing, dinnerware and others. Even at sporting events there are a broad variety of these products competing for the patron""s dollars as well.
Although there is a great diversity of products available to the tourist there is very little new that can catch the tourist""s eye. Almost every gift shop has the standard fare of signature items and there are very few items available that are truly unique. In many instances the sole difference between the different locales is merely the name of the attraction the item.
Besides the traditional souvenirs, many establishments have transformed more mundane items into a souvenir opportunity. For example, food and beverage sales are an important revenue stream at many entertainment events. Beverages sales can amount to significant sums at popular attractions. Recently, beverages have become a combination food product and souvenir at many locations as the beverages have begun to be offered in special souvenir containers. At ballparks for example, the beverages frequently are sold in plastic cups bearing the team logo, mascot, one or more players pictures and perhaps even scenes from earlier seasons. A higher price is charged for these containers with the idea that the fan can bring the cup home as a remembrance of the day. Other activities have similar product offerings.
Although not everyone is necessarily interested in a souvenir of their trip, there is one group of consumers that is almost always interested in them. This group is children, particularly younger children that have a tendency to place several requests for souvenirs at virtually any event or activity. While many parents and other relatives are reluctant to purchase these products they frequently relent in the face of determination from the younger set.
In view of the importance of these items as a revenue stream for many of these properties, the proprietors of these venues seek new and different items to be added to their product line. Many purchasers become adverse to purchasing souvenirs when the product line offers nothing different from other establishments. As a result, there is a need for new and unique novelty items to be offered to customers of various activities. In addition to being unique, these items are preferably distinctive and eye catching to the consumer.
It is an object of the invention to provide a unique novelty item for use at various attractions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved visually distinctive novelty item.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novelty item that creates a unique experience for the purchaser of the product.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved novelty item that may be tied into the theme of one or more characters, locales, themes etc. of a tourist attraction.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a novelty item that can be used at parties and other recreation activities to increase the enjoyment of the user.
The present invention is directed to a unique novelty item for use in connection with beverages and other liquid or semi liquid products. This novelty item makes use of solid carbon dioxide which is colloquially called dry ice. The dry ice is placed in a container where it contacts a liquid or semi liquid material. Because the solid carbon dioxide is at a very low temperature, the cold provided by the solid carbon dioxide causes any water vapor present in the container to fall in temperature so that it turns into a visible cloud of water vapor that is propelled from the container by the sublimation of the solid carbon dioxide into gaseous carbon dioxide. The release of the water vapor from the container creates a visual effect that is similar to smoke without the deleterious by products of smoke. The container for the solid carbon dioxide is preferably in the shape of a character, animal, vehicle and other attractive and interesting subject. The selection of the type of container that may be used for the novelty item can create unique special effects. For example, if the container is in the shape of a dragon, providing an opening at the mouth of the dragon for the water vapor to be released give the impression that the dragon is a fire breathing dragon because of the water vapor being expelled from the dragon""s mouth. Another example, for the container is a train. In this example, if the train is provided with a opening at the smokestack, the impression is created that the engine is operating and releasing smoke. Another item may be a rocket or other space exploration vehicle. Virtually any other shapes are possible for the container of the novelty item.
The novelty item of the present invention is a container or other vessel having a reservoir or interior portion for receiving a fluid or semi liquid. A removable cap or screw on with locking feature is provided to retain the fluid or semi liquid in the receptacle. The interior of the container or receptacle has a first reservoir area and a second reservoir area. The first and second areas are separated by separation means. The separation means may be a grate a mesh a plate etc., provided that it has certain attributes. First, the separation means is preferably securable to the region of the container separating the two sections. This secures the solid carbon dioxide and prevents it from being released from the first reservoir before it has sublimated into a gas. This separation means is necessary where a beverage is present in the container or if it will be added subsequently. The separation means prevents the solid carbon dioxide from coming into contact with the user while it is still a solid. Solid carbon dioxide is typically at a temperature of xe2x88x9278.5xc2x0 C., or xe2x88x92109.3xc2x0 F. If the solid carbon dioxide comes into contact with a person there is a risk of skin damage due to the extremely cold temperature.
The separation means may be permanently secured to the container usually at its interior wall or removably secured thereto. If it is permanently secured thereto there must be a means for providing access to the first reservoir section for cleaning and for the addition of the solid carbon dioxide. A door or removable section could accomplish this. A grate or mesh has been found to be particularly useful as a separation means. The openings in the grate or mesh provide a means for the gaseous carbon dioxide to escape from the first reservoir as well as permitting a liquid to flow into the first reservoir. The separation means is preferably removably secured in place so that it does not become dislodged while solid carbon dioxide is present in the reservoir. In one embodiment, the separation means is hingedly attached to the container so that it may be raised for insertion of the solid carbon dioxide and for ease of cleaning.